They vs them
by Crio
Summary: This is my first story ever! So please be quit gentle.... Hopelessness washed through his soul. Why does it hurt so much?Read and review people :D
1. Chapter 1

**I own none of the characters and the story line is all mine...**

**So, yea... Hi. This is my story that i began when i was depressed and wanted to vent some of my feelings, then i kinda just.. carried it on :) So read my little babble and then let me know what ya think :)**

**I'm not quite sure where this story is going, it just is. This probably aint the best way to write a story. But this is just a lil thing to vent and to occupy myself during the holidays :)**

Hopelessness washed through his soul. _/Why does it hurt so much/ _

He was sitting in his living room, curtains closed to ward off the light, old purple blanket wrapped around him staring into nothingness.

_/Why? I don't understand/_

For the last few days he had been feeling this great over whelming sense of sadness, loss and regret. He didn't understand where it was coming from all he knew was that he didn't want to open those curtains or come out from under the protective barrier of his favourite purple blanket.

_/WHY/_

_/What's going on? I don't understand what I'm feeling/ _ He screamed in his mind as another wall of feelings crashed through him, dragging a lone tear down his flawless cheek.

_/Damn! Pull yourself together man! You have no right to be like this/ _Another lone tear slid slowly from his deep forest green eyes refusing to acknowledge his stubborn thoughts. Someone out there, heaven knows who, was in the process of a breaking heart. Who? That was the question but who ever is heart was shattering into a million pieces was being felt just as hard in this little dark flat.

_/ARGH! Make it stop please, make it stop! I can't stand it anymore. / _Fat scorching tears rolled in quick succession down the now tear stained face. Finally his death grip on the chair arms relaxed followed by his back and he gave into the racking sobs that had wanted to break free for the past few days. He had held out this long and exhaustion now weakened his resolve. He felt stupid for crying because the feelings didn't belong to him. He didn't know who they belonged to but who ever it was, at that moment they might as well of been the same person for they shared the same feelings of grief.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Tortured sobs echoed through the hallways of an apartment block not too far from the dark living room. Anyone who was unlucky enough to come within hearing range felt the sadness in those sobs and felt like crying themselves, for no one should have to endure something terrible enough to induce such misery.

He couldn't think he could barely breathe. The only thing he was capable of was feeling. Feeling after feeling crashed through his ravaged body. Loss, sadness, anguish, hopelessness. Sob after tortured sob echoed around the walls, down the hallways out through the ventilation system out into the fresh air to be washed away on the breeze, faded to nothing.

One or two unfortunate souls to the hear sobs couldn't get the noise out of there heads. They ventured a little way towards their door to see if they had stopped. Once realising that the person behind the door still continued to voice their misery, they contemplated knocking the door down and ending their misery for them. By any means necessary

After what seemed like hours the sobs quietened, eventually turning to nothing.

Lying on the floor shaking with the after effects of such tortured emotions thoughts took over.

_/Must get out. Can't stay. Must find him. Save him... myself... Save myself. Forget about them... Heal... Doctors?... Hospital? No, no hospital. Too risky. /_

He lay there for a little while longer trying to gain enough energy to actually move. First he must get some fluid inside his dehydrated mangled body. Then he must get away, far away and hide. Once hidden and some where safe he MUST find him, he must find his linked being.

His survival depended on it, THIER survival depended on it!

Alone they would perish slowly, wasting away, not able to move, paralysed by misery and loss. Or be defensless against _them_, and that end was torturous and full of pain. Together they would survive. Live. Beating _them_ like a breeze picks up a piece of paper.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

It was never ending, The pain the sorrow. THE TEARS!. The damn tears were the worst. He wasn't one of these guys that refused to cry, yea he cried. After years of battling with himself and others over crying he finally figured it really did help. But this was REDICULOUS. They never stopped, he could barely see because everything was just a great smudge of watery mess, 

He hadn't moved from under his purple blanket for almost a week. He hadn't the energy or the will power for that. His curtains remained closed, warding off the sun that insisted of being happy and chirpy and BRIGHT.

/Damn sun, typical. I feel the most miserable in my entire life and its fucking sunny/

Yea he was taking it out on the sun. He just didn't understand where all these feelings were coming from. It wasn't as if he had brocken up with the love of his life. He had no one TO fall in love with. He had distanced himself from everyone he once knew. No one knocked on his door and virtually never went out of it. If he did it was just to go to work or to go shopping. Even that didn't happen much.

No he wasn't depressed before you all start thinking that, he just liked being alone. For years he had been horded by fans, newspaper journalists, 'friends' and now he just enjoyed the peace and quiet of being alone. He was happy, content. And no he wasn't fooling himself into believing this either.

So when suddenly he found his door being blasted off its hinges he almost died. You know with his pain ravaged heart and the fact that no EVER came to his door. He just couldn't take it.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Great heaving breathes could be heard in an alley way partnered by the sound of stumbling steps. He was exhausted! He had managed to drag himself off the floor and into the kitchen to get a drink of water. Out through his front door, virtually tumble down the fire escape steps then out into the small alley way. Every step was pure torture. He was just too weak. But he HAD to move.

_/have to… must…. move…. Find/_ Shuddering breathes distorting his sentence.

He reached the end of the alley way and propped himself heavily up against the corner of his apartment building. Dishevelled blonde hair fell over his left eye virtually masking his whole face. His right eye scanned the road nervously. He quickly evaluated the situation.

There weren't too many people walking along the pavements.

/_Shit, I'll stick out like a sore thumb/_

"Are you ok dear?"

Blonde hair flew around as he turned to face the voice. Eyes wide like a rabbit caught in head lights. His laboured breathing increased the pain subsided a little from the shock and panic of being approached.

"Hello? Are you alright dear? You look like your about to pass out." She cautiously took a step forward. Obviously used to working with flighty people/animals.

"Well you certainly look like you need a good few meals inside of you. Those clothes are practically falling off you.

She cooed as if talking to a spooked horse. Rambling nothing and everything in a soothing voice. Then he got a strong wiff of horses as she took another baby step forward her hand slowly coming forward baring the back of it.

"There there dear. I wont hurt you, look at me" She chuckled. "Treating you like one of my new colts. I do apologize, just when I see that look in an eye and with it being foaling season it just gets ingrained on my skull for a little while." She continued in a slow gentle voice. Obviously it was ingrained in her.

Though young she looked very wise for her years. You could see it in her eyes. She also looked very honest and kind. Not one to pass off an opportunity to help some one.

"I.. i'm f.. ine" He croaked. Rabbit eyes still in place. He looked like he would bolt at any second.

"Your as much fine as I am a man." She commented sternly. "and I distinctly know I'm no man."

"Please… I I'm fine. Ju..st a little tired"

"That you are my dear. Now I've just finished my shopping" She nodded towards her bags that had been put down a little way behind her. "So I m about to go home. And you my dear shall join me."

"NO!. I.. I mean no thank you." He started to back away down the alley. "I'm fine.. I just need to fi..i..ind some one."

"Dear you can barely stand. How do you expect to find someone in your condition?"

"I can do it." A slight show of his old arrogance and stature shone through at the challenge.

"hmmmm. Well I cant very well just leave you. My conscience shall play havock with my nerves. And I don't need my nerves shot when I'm dealing with my colts." She pondered for a little while. All the time keeping an eye on the waif infront of her.

"I I do not need your help lady. Please, I shall… be fine." He begged weakly. He could feel it. The pain returning and it felt like it had doubled. He couldn't breathe! Huge black dots swam in his vision. The lady who insisted on helping him came in and out of focus. Great rattling breathes were drawn into his lungs. It burned, he couldn't stand it any longer..

_/o'gods I have to find him. I cant take it any longer/_

That was the last coherent thought that passed through his mind before he felt an explosion of pain at the back of the head and then all was black.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

A tortured, Sob/moan? Echoed around the room.

_/Did that just echo? aaaaa fuck, my head/_

He tried to sit up and bring his left hand around to touch the back of his head. But what he found instead was the rattle of heavey chains.

_/Fuck! I cant move. What the fuck! Where the hell am i/_

He tried to prize his eyes open. O'god did it hurt like hell.

"Hello?" _/ok, ow/_

There was sudden movement from his left.

"Ah, I see you've finally graced us with your presence_... Harry_" His name spit out like poison.

"mMm" Harry grumbled. "who are you?"

"Ah, now that is for me to know and you to figure out." Said a silky reply from his right.

'Lucious?" He enquired/mumbled. The pain in his head and heart effecting his other abilities. Not to mention his mouth felt like cotton wool.

"Since when, may I ask mister Potter, were we on first name basis?"

"You do realise I flattened you 'master' a couple of years ago right?"

"The down fall of the dark lord, whilst tragic, is no longer mourned for. I have taken his place. And you are the only thing that will prevent me from over throwing everything. Well, you and your idiot of a soul being."

"huh? Soul mate?"

"ha, don't act all innocent mister Potter. Now tell me where they are! I am not afraid of using any means necessary."

"I have no idea what your talking about _Lucious."_ He couldn't think properly. What the hell was Lucious going on about? Where is he? And to top it all off the pain and anguish was coming back and by the feel of it, it was coming back double what it was.

Harry's body convulsed with the shock waves of anguish. All the banter and being knocked out had numbed the pain and now it was back and he couldn't help it. Loud racking screams/sobs echoed around the chamber. And Harry just screamed And screamed.

_/o'gods. No not here! Not now…… o'gods it hurts so much. Make it stop make it stop/_

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE YOU IDIOT! REALEASE YOUR CRURSES!"

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING SIR. THERE ARE NO CURSES ON HIM."

Both Lucious and the lackey had to shout to be heard over Harry's screams.

"HE MUSTN'T HAVE FOUND HIS SOUL BEING!" It dawned on him suddenly. He wasn't quite sure if this was a good thing or a bad thing. They both bolted out the door to the quiet of the corridors.

"This means that they were both trying to find each other. It may be easier to release Harry and just track him until they both unite." Pacing back and forth.

"Yes" He stopped abruptly. "knock him out and put him back in his box he calls a home and then keep and eye on him at all times! Do I make myself clear!" He practically growled.

"Crystal sir" And the lack bolted back into the chamber, Harry's tortured screams leaked out instantly when the door was opened. Then silence as the lackey knocked him out. Lucious swiftly exited down the hall way.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

**So once i figure out how to put up chapters and such i shall update for you, i already have half the next chapter in my note book so it shouldnt take long... R&R :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So there were a few mistakes in my first chapter that I completely forgot about till after I had posted the damn thing. But now they are all sorted and everything is to rights. I've actually done a lil organising in this chapter but I'm not sure how its gonna turn out so here we go….**

Chapter 2

Slowly, very slowly the world started to become to come back into focus. A finger could be seen twitching every now and then. A sure sign of life?

'mmmrph?' Exhausted and riddled with the agony of loss his eyes creaked open. Not that he could see anything. Everything was pitch black.

/Where the hell am i? Am I blind? Why can't I see anything/

The bed squeaked as he attempted to sit up. Suddenly there was crack of light from behind a door, he could hear pleasant humming which grew louder as a lady nudged open the door with her bum and walked backwards followed by a silver tray laidened with delicious smelling foods.

Once clear of the door she bought the tray around and nudged the light switch on with her nose. Throwing the small room into cheery light.

'Oh my… Your awake.' She beamed. 'I had hoped so. I bought you some food, you looked half starved, well, I suppose you still do, and if there isn't somat I hate its somat that half starved, mind, I don't like fat ones either, she says who is distinctly portly herself.' Her smile grew wider with each babbled word. 'Well look at me, babbling along while you starve right there, well I wont be having anyone dying on my watch mister, especially not of lack of food.

/…/

'Well?' She nudged. A few more seconds went by in perfect silence. One in expectation, the other frozen in fright and suspicion.

'Now, come now. Eat this instant. I am not against force feeding some one, even at your age.' The wide smile was replaced by a stern mother type look.

She stood there for a few more moments with her hands on her hips and just as she was about to man handle food down his throat, he suddenly skittered to the wall that the bed was leaning against.

'How do I know you haven't poisoned it.' He hissed.

'….Well errr, ummmm, why would I do that?' A worry crease formed over her brow.

'You could be one of those people' He hissed out but this time in pain.

'Oh, what's wrong? Can I do anything? Oh please eat some thing. You like your about to keel over at any second!' She pleaded.

'I shall not eat your food; it's liable to kill me.'

Oh don't be so silly. I wouldn't hurt a fly. Now please.' The word stressed. 'Eat something. 'I assure you I have not poisoned my food. I've never met you, or these people you speak of. I barely see anyone really. Keep much to myself, see. I breed horses, fine creatures too, if I do say so myself. But I couldn't very well leave you in that alley way now could i!

Truth and innocence shone through her eyes. Something he'd never experienced in himself, having to grow up almost immediately.

Tentatively he took a sandwich from the tray and nibbled at the corner, constantly watching her face for and anything suspicious. With nothing more than a smile and the fact that he suddenly didn't keel over from being poisoned he had the tray emptied in little over a few minutes.

The lady burst out laughing at his eagerness to finish the food; it was a pleasant melodious tune, much like her humming. After finishing the food which tasted as good if not better than it smelled he fell back onto the pillows, unable to move form being so stuffed.

'Well I thing introductions are in order' She beamed. 'I'm Hally.'

'errrr ummmmm' /Should I tell her my real name/ 'Draco' He hissed.

'Must you constantly hiss? It's a tad scary.'

Yet another his escaped followed closely by a moan and arching of his back. 'No.. it's just… pain' he panted, as the waves grew stronger.

'oh! Tell me, what's wrong? What can I do? A doctor?'

'N..No!' He howled.

Pausing for only a moment she suddenly blurted out. 'What creature are you!'

Stunned at her outburst he stilled, pain forgotten.

'ARGH!'

'Tell me! You silly welp!'

'An.. Anacot!' He stuttered.

Beaming like a Cheshire cat she bolted from the room, returning not long later with a vial of purple liquid. Then she practically jammed the thing down Draco's throat. Relief was instant. Draco had never felt anything so wonderful in his life!

'You silly welp why didn't you seek help?' She tuted in a motherly fashion.

'What… What the hell? He stared, amaxed.

Well dear, what do you expect from a potions master and witch?'

Stunned silence wrapped the room in a thick blanket

'B-but.. WITCH? Oh god… oh bloody hell……' Draco then collapsed in exhaustion, again.

> > > > > >

**So yea, this isnt a very long chapter, but im at college and havent really got much time. Now the thingis no one has given me any response on this fic. So im not sure if its worth continuing. So let me know if its worth it, if ya;ll read or if ya think oits pretty much shit and wont be following it... :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey again. I have yet another free, so here I am writing up an extra chapter. I think I'm gonna stick to short chapters at the moment just so that I don't experience any writers block and so that my concentration doesn't go awoll. Else my story shall become washy.**

**Thanks a lot for the encouraging words badxluck  I shall try and keep up with the chapters….**

The figure still wrapped tightly in his favourite purple blanket suddenly jolted forward, back into the land of the living.

_/Where am I/_

He cast his eyes around the dimly lit room, familiar drawn curtains, wallpaper and furniture glared back at him. Untangling himself from the confines of his blanket he got shakily to his legs.

_/Was all that a dream?... It must have been, there's no pain… THERES NO PAIN/_

A huge grin split his face in half, relief washing through him. Still smiling he made his way through the door that leads to the kitchen. Fixing him self a glass of water from the tap he then went over to the fridge, wrenched it open to see what was inside.

_/Fuck! No food…. S'pose I'll have to go shopping./ _Grumbling all the way he retrieved his wallet from its hiding place under the cabinet by the front door and the proceeded to trudge, reluctantly, to the near by corner shop.

_/dum didlie dum dum…. Hmmmmm what to get what to get./_

He whistled as he grabbed random things from the shelves, placing them into his little basket.

'Shall only get stuff for a few days.' He muttered. 'Bread.. now wheres the bread.' He continued to whistle is merry tune all the way to the counter.

'You seem happy today Harry.' A blonde haired girl smiled at him.

'Well you would be if ya'd just had a terrible dream that felt so real and then to wake up and realise it wasn't.' He grinned even wider at the thought.

'Well that's good then ain't it.' She said as she continued to ring off the items Harry had taken. 'That'll be ten pounds 20 shug.'

Harry handed over a 20 pound note to pay for his food. After getting his change and picking up his bags Harry practically skipped home. Relief that his dream was just that and being able to get back home to be with his food.

As he turned the corner that lead to his street he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end and a flash of a nameless guy being ordered to follow him went through his mind. Shrugging it off he ignored the sensation. By this time he had arrived at the entrance to his apartment block. So he opened the door and bolted in. The sensation now becoming so strong he couldn't ignore it and it pretty much freaked him out.

_/It was just a dream, just a dream.. The pains gone, its not there. Your in your apartment block, no ones after you, your fine./_

His thoughts weren't as effective as he had hoped. Without running and looking like he was rushing he made his way back to his apartment and opened the door. The sensation of being watched still didn't go away, even in the safety of his own home.

By now his nerves were a little shot. Freaky dreams and the sensation of being watched coupled with the fact that he was starving and no doubt his sugar levels had dropped, well it wasn't surprising that his poor nerves were shot.

Shaking slightly he dumped the bags on the table top and proceeded to make himself a sandwich, haunted constantly by this sensation. He tried to act as normally as possible, as if there was nothing wrong, like an ordinary day.

Sitting in his comfy arm chair he wrapped himself with his purple blanket and switched the TV on. He only had 5 standard channels so there wasn't really that much interesting on. He settled on a re-run of Cheers.

_/Hopefully a lil comedy will relax my nerves…. Damn things! Theres no one watching you, why the hell would anyone find you that interesting…. Oh god I'm going insane, I'M TALKING TO MYSELF/ _Harry then gormed out at the TV for a little while. The comedy did relax his nerves for a little, but the constant prickle was still there.

For the second time that day Draco came to. _/Oh god please let it all be a dream, please please please./_

Slowly he creaked one eye open to suddenly see a face right up close.

'argh!' Draco skittered back to the wall breathing heavily while poor Hally shrieked and fell backwards landing on her toosh with a slight 'umph'

_/ Ah fuck it wasnt a dream/ _Draco glared down at Hally who was still on the floor. 'what on earth do you think you were doing! Oggling me like some prized fish through glass.'

Hally just burst out laughing and rolled around the floor. 'Don't laugh at me!' Draco squeal indignantly. 'Stop it right now or I'll curse you to the ends of this earth. Hally Stopped laughing and stared at Draco for all of 4 seconds then burst out laughing again.

Draco just sat there glaring down at Hally while she continued to bust a gut, If Hally looked closer she could see his mouth twitching which just sent her into more giggles. Eventually she managed to get herself under control and sat up.

'Well, ummm, I see your awake again. Gave me quite the fright. But I suspected ya;d fallen asleep so I left ya. Checked on ya though every now n then. Ya just happed to wake up when I was checking on ya. Ya shoulda seen ya face when ya opened ya eye. A thought ya was gonna keel over again…… ya do a lot o'dat,' She chuckled.

'Yea and you babble a lot.' Draco grumbled quietly.

'That a do me dear.' She just beamed down at him, all insults bouncing off like rubber. 'So! Ya fancy taking a wander... Ya legs must be pretty much dead, nout like a bnit o'exercise to get em going.' She smiled expectantly as she pulled herself off the floor. 'Come one!' She swung the door open and dissappeared out into the hall.

Grumbling, Draco hoist himself out of the cosy warmth of the bed and wander out in search of his babbling over happy host. Out in the hall he turned left and just about saw Hally's back gop through the kitchen door. Draco followed, looking arounf his surroundings. everything about Hally's house spoke of horses and cosiness. There were pictures of the creatures everywhere, all the furniture was wood and hand made. All in all it was a very nice warm hoome. It wasnt too big but it wasnt too small either.

Outside the first thing that truck you was green. nothing but frields everywhere. Her back kitchen practically lead into the fields, there was just a short woodchip path to a gate that Hally had just walked through, followed by a black haired dog. Hell knows what breed it was. Draco knew a good few breeds but this one was just so... vague.

' What breed is your dog Hally?'

'He's a Heinz 57' At Draco's blank look she continued. 'Its just my little saying. It means that he's a bit of everything. A mongrel.' she chuckled.

'Oh'

'Come on! You have to see the new foal, He was born about an hour ago. He;s beautiful! Best i've had so far. All creamy gold i expect when he's dried off and grown up. Quite the surprise really. Didnt expect it for a moment, see. His dads a bay and his mums a grey. But fine Colt he is.' She babbled yet again as she walked away.

'balmy, completely balmy!' Draco muttered as he followed not far behind.

Hally dissappeared around the corner

>>>>>>>>>>

**Sooooooooooo. Yea i really dont mean to leave y awith cliffes but thats just the waqy it always falls. Especially during my frees. So i'm off now.. R&R goddamn you:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**H****ELLO! ithink this is chapter 4 anyway, well if it isnt its the what ever number it should be :D. so this chapter is alot long then the previous ones so i hope you enjoy and pleeeeease review, i wonna know what you think! **

Chapter 4

Harry had now fallen asleep, the T.V was still switched on and his purple blanket was firmly wrapped around his legs. About an hour or so later Harry began to stir. Mumbling he came around and rubbed the blurriness from his eyes. It was still sunny outside and that damn prickle was still niggling at the back of his neck.

/Bloody hell, why is it still there. Jesus Christ it was just a dream…. I swear it was, wasn't it/

Harry then sat there and tried to recall as much of the dream he could. He remembered the pain and agony, then the door being blown in and then him collapsing. Waking up chained to a table and Lucious saying something about soul being.

/What if that's real? What if I do have a soul being... ok that sounds dorky….. Soul mate… yea that's better./

Harry looked around his as if the answer could just pop out in front of him.

/But if it's real, then why is there no pain? And how in earth am I supposed to find this person! There are over 6 billion people in the world. Fuck that's a lot of people!... I wonder how long I have till the pain comes back, this cant last forever……………. What if the reason I can't feel anything is because they're dead/

After thinking this thought Harry became distressed he jumped to his feet, ran to his bedroom, changed into comfy jeans and sweat-shirt, packed a few things into a rucksack and made his way through the door. Just before he left he looked at the front door and heaved a great sigh.

"Bye home." He whispered. /Hopefully next time we see each other I'll have a friend./ Harry smiled at this thought. To have someone and spend the rest of their life together was one of Harry's favorite fantasies. But he was just too scared to walk through his door and go through heart ache till they were found.

Harry practically bounded down the stairs his eyes creased with a huge smile. Once he got through the main door he stopped and looked around.

/Bye home, Bye Street, bye neighborhood./ Walking down the steps he turned and headed to the end of the road, turning the corner he didn't look back as he walked out of sight.

"Isn't he beautiful?" Hally beamed.

And he was. Draco stood in awe as the little gold colt peered around his mothers hind legs at him. The little colt sneezed then pranced around the back of the stable only to hind behind his mother again.

Draco chuckled lightly. "That he is Hally." The colt's head appeared again, this time from under his mother's belly. "What are you going to call him?"

"I haven't thought yet. Do you have any ideas?" Hally asked as she took a head collar from the door.

"hmmmmm, not as such, let me think a sec"

Hally smiled at Draco and went into the stable. "Thata girl, hello there my dear, that's it, I'm not going to hurt you." Came Hally's soft tones in complete contrast to how she spoke normally.

/hmmmm names names, gosh im normally good at this……./

Hally lead the mare out of her stable and over to a tying post in the middle of the courtyard. The little golden colt trotting at her heals dutifully.

"Should't you tie him up too? Won't he wander off?"

"No, he shouldn't do. Foals at this age don't wander off at all." She answered. "So have you thought of a name?"

"No, I'm usually very good at this" Draco studied the colt even more. It had stopped walking up and down its mother's side and was now standing between his mothers back legs peering at Draco, his mother's tail falling over his head.

Draco laughed at the adorable site. Hally laughed to when the colt shook his head in defiance and disappeared from under the tail. Only to peer once again at Draco from round the front of his mum.

"He's fascinated with you!"

"He is isn't he?"

"So I was thinking Goldie"

"God woman, no! How common. How about Alfie or Sage"

"Ack, no!

"Hmmmm ok. How abooooooooout Zephyr, Amadeus, Majed, Lenity….?"

'Lenity, Yes he defiantly looks like a Lenity"

Draco spun round, startled. /That voice… oh my god/

"HARRY!" Hally squealed. "Oh my, you frightened me to death." Hally scuttled across the courtyard, practically bowling Harry over as she hugged him.

When Hally had released Harry she swiped him on the arm. "How long! How long have you denied me your presence! Huh? Well" She swiped him again.

This time Harry ducked and chuckled at the mock stern glare that Hally was sending him. Though the little twinkle of hurt in the corner of her eye was defiantly real.

"I'm sorry Hally. Really I am. You know what its like for me and leaving my house. It was just easier to stay in there." Harry bowed his head. "I really am sorry.'

"Hmmmm, well don't do it again!" she beamed then turned back to Draco. "Harry, Draco. Draco, Harry." She beamed.

"Hi."

Draco just gulped and continued to stare.

"Draco honey?"

"Ummm errrr…. H..Hi" Draco took a deep breathe to calm his nerves. "Hally? Ca..can I speak to you a sec?"

"ummm ok. Back in a sec Harry dear, make yourself at home"

"Ok" Harry turned back to the house.

"What is it dear?" Hally asked softly.

"It's him!" Draco gestured wildly in the direction of Harry. "I feel it! It's a little damped because of the potion, but it's him!

"Are you sure? Oh my, that's great!" Hally beamed again and started to bounce on the spot. "That's brilliant! Harry's a wonderful kid. I raised him you know. His parents die when he was a child and got stationed with some bastard people who claimed to be his relatives, they were only too happy to let me take him… O this is wonderful!"

Hally was now practically skipping with excitement.

"He's gorgeous, is he a wizard too?"

"Oh my yes, that's how his parents died. Lord Voldemort killed them and in return Harry killed him about a year or so ago."

"You mean that's Harry Potter. As in the Harry Potter!"

"Yes!"

"Oh"

"This is wonderful. Harry always wanted someone to spend the rest of his life with, someone special. But he never wanted to step out of his home. He sank into himself after the war, wanted peace and quiet. Away from the world and media."

Draco smiled at Hally; her excitement was infectious and adorable.

"Why don't you go into the house and introduce yourself properly, explain everything to him. No doubt this is the reason he's here, to ask me about his pain. I'm an expert in these kinds of things." She beamed.

"Thanks Hally. You will be ok out here?"

"Of course you nut! I do this all the time on my own!" she rolled her eyes,

Draco chuckled and made his way back to the house.

/My search is over/

Draco walked up the path a huge smile splitting his face.

> > > > > > > >

Draco walked through the kitchen door to be greeted with silence. Harry was no where to be seen.

/Probably settling in./

Draco walked over to the kettle, filled it then clicked the 'on' button.

"Hello" Draco swung around to see Harry smiling at him from the hall way door.

/oh god/

"So how do you know Hally?" Harry prompted the gold fish-style Draco.

Draco shook his head in order to sort his scattered thoughts out. "Well, ummmm…. She errrrr."

"For someone who looks so aristocratic you aren't very articulate are you?"

Draco huffed in indignation at the insult, tilted his nose up and replied.

"She found me if you must know" Draco continued to glare at Harry.

"Whoa easy there, don't get to huffy your highness." Harry beamed, Draco's scowl melted right off.

"So what do you mean? She found you." Harry walked over to the kitchen table and took a seat. Draco followed suit only he had a mug of coffee.

"Well I've been in a slight life changing predicament and she found me at my worst and helped me get over it."

"Sounds like Hally alright. She seems to have a knack for finding people or animals at their worst and setting them right. Harry smiled fondly.

So, ummmm, your Harry Potter." Draco ventured.

"Yes." Draco could practically feel the walls going up.

"I am sorry you were not dealt a fairer beginning, but maybe the rest of your life shall be nothing but positive." /I intend to make it that way/

"My life would have to be nothing but positive from here on in to make up for the life I've had so far."

"Such morbid thoughts! I say live for the day not for the future."

/Hally never seems to be able to make a normal entrance./

"Right you are Hall!" Harry beamed, all previous sad thoughts forgotten.

"So to what do I owe the pleasure of your presence in my humble home Harry?" Hally mock glared.

"I said I was sorry." Harry pouted. "Please forgive me, don't be mad….. I love you!" Harry theatrically begged.

"Oh Harry give over." She rolled her eyes at Harry's pathetic puppy dog eyes. "Fine! You're forgiven." She chuckled.

"Yey!" Harry clapped his hands childishly. "Well I kinda made a discovery the other day and you're the expert on these things and I was hoping you could help."

"What kind of discovery?"

Harry then told Hally about his 'dream' and excruciating pain that didn't seem to belong to him. When he saw Draco's smile broaden he began to feel a little freaked out. Then when he saw Hally's face split in two he completely stopped.

"…Sensations of being watched… Ok what are you two smiling at?"

"Oh Harry love, you a magical creature!" Hally finally burst, she couldn't keep it in any longer. "You're a magical creature that only develops once a wizard has met a certain good deed quota should we say. I suppose ridding the world of Voldemort kinda over through the quota because of its significance."

"What!"

"It's kinda like a reward for your duty,"

"So what have you done?" Harry asked Draco.

"Well nothing actually." Both boys turned to a beaming Hally.

"Every creature has a soul mate silly." She stated as if it were obvious. "Someone to spend the rest of their life with."

Harry stood from the table and stumbled to the hall way. "I, ummmm, just need a moment." Then Harry scuttled off down the hall war to slam the door of what could only be his room.

Draco went to stand, to go after Harry. "No leave him be. He'll think everything over then come out when he's ready." Hally soothed.

Draco could only nod. A lump had filled his throat. He could feel confusion run through his body that wasn't his. He wanted to go and comfort Harry and explain everything to him. But he knew no more than Harry did.

> > > > > > > 

Harry paced the little space he had in his childhood bedroom. Most of the space was taken up by a huge wooden bed, matching wardrobe, chest of draws along with and eccentric rocking chair that was next to the window. As a child Harry was never capable of keeping this area clean, you only had to drop a piece of paper and the place looked a mess.

When Harry first came to Hally's he would panic if he made the slightest mess, especially when it came to his room. So one day Hally say him down and said that if he was ok with a messy bedroom then Hally was also ok with a messy bedroom either.

She used to tell him it was his domain and he could do what ever he wanted to do with it. She then showed him her own bedroom which by her declaration was an organized mess. In other words, it was and still is a bomb site.

The only place she said to keep tidy was the kitchen and anything to do with the horses.

The living room was barely used and the bathroom; she said just to pull the plug and sling his clothes in the basket.

It had taken a while for Harry to adjust to this philosophy. He was always expecting Hally to lash out at him over the mess in his room or when he wandered in from the horses covered in dirt.

But Hally would just chuckle and twirl, to indicate her own scruffy appearance. She would then lead him to her room to show off her 'organized mess'

Eventually Harry completely calmed down, he was still a slight neat freak but instead of panicking he would just tidy up and then let it build again.

Harry sat in his eccentric chair and rocked back and forth.

/Magical creature…. Mate… search…. Over/

Harry smiled and rocked more gently. "My search is over." Harry chuckled. "I came to Hally for help in finding my mate and she's hording him."

/Him, hmmm, I suppose I'm ok with that. I've never really thought about it./

Harry got up and walked to his door. Walking down the hall way he could hear the murmur of voices. One bordering on hrhysterics the other soothing yet full of amusement.

Stopping outside the kitchen door Harry listened in on the conversation.

"He's been gone hours! What if he doesn't like me?"

"One hour is barely hours Draco. He does like you, I can tell."

"How!"

"He insulted you."

"But that's what you do when you don't like someone!"

Not Harry. If he doesn't like you, you end up hexed and half way around the world before you can say hi."

/I'm not that drastic/

"Oh, so why's he taking so long!"

"Draco he's just found out his all time dream has come true and that it involves a guy. He's not straight no gay. I suspect he's never considered it. Give hum a chance dear. He'd be crazy not to like you."

"So what's your favorite colour?" Harry laughed out loud as Hally and Draco jumped a mile out of their chairs.

> > > > > > > > > >

**R&R!**


End file.
